Demonio
by SweetFille
Summary: One-Shot-Ni en sus sueños se sentía segura, con un demonio al acecho vivia y ni siquiera lo sabía... Isabella Swan viaja a Escocia por motivos de trabajo sin saber que ahí encontrara al respresentante de sus fantasias más profundas. Edward un demonio que la ah hacechado desde que era niña está listo para cobrar lo que es suyo y reclamarla finalmente como su compañera eterna.


**DISCLAIMER!** AVISÓ LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN STEPHENI MEYER. ESTE ONE-SHOT EDWARD/BELLA ES CLASIFICACIÓN "M" POR ALGO TIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS. SI LO LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD DADO QUE NO QUIERO DESPUES QUEJAS. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. SI LES HA GUSTADO! LA TRAMA ES MÍA

Bella Pov:

Se podía ver con gran facilidad la enorme mansión que resaltaba en el punto más alto de la colina, aunque más que una mansión era un enorme castillo con un peculiar estilo gótico la luz de la luna solo lo hacía verse más lúgubre de lo que ya era.

Había sido contratada para trabajar como contadora en Masen & Cullen hace poco más de un año, y ahora 6 meses después me estaban enviando a vivir a un pequeño pueblo de Escocia para administrar desde ahí la mayor parte de sus negocios en Edimburgo y Londres. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Amaba mi trabajo y de verdad que lo hacía, si no nunca hubiese aceptado el dejar Seattle —mi antiguo hogar—, aunque debía de reconocer que la idea de estar en Europa era realmente tentadora. A pesar de todo ahora dudaba de haber hecho bien al aceptar debido a que la mansión —castillo— parecía el castillo del mismísimo Drácula "rey de las tinieblas".

— Señorita Swan hemos llegado—. Dijo Mike el chofer. Asentí solamente mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba a la entrada. No fue necesario que tocara ya que rápidamente se encontraba frente a mí una chica un poco más baja que yo, con el pelo apuntado a diferentes direcciones.

— Tú debes de ser Isabella mi nombre es Alice—dijo la morena para darme un rápido abrazo. —Disculpa es solo que me alegro de que ya estés aquí. Asentí solamente. Tal vez había sido una mala idea venir….quizás pudiera regresar…

Mientras mi mente barajeaba mis posibilidades sobre irme vi a la extraña pequeña chica, preocuparse rápidamente como si adivinara lo que pensaba habló de nuevo.

—Me refería a que de noche este es un lugar peligroso por los bosques, temía que tu y el chofer se hubieran perdido. Por cierto soy Alice.

— Puedes llamarme Bella si gustas —dije sonriendo—, es gusto conocerte.

— Gracias Bella, ven te mostraré tu habitación. Mañana te diré en qué consiste tú trabajo.

Seguía Alice hasta la última planta de la mansión, allí fue donde ella me dejo frente a una puerta de color caoba, se disculpo por tenerme que dejar dado que debía ayudar a Claire la cocinera a preparar la cena. Negué rápidamente cuando se ofreció a llamarme para la cena argumentando que había comido algo durante el vuelo. A decir verdad desde que había llegado al castillo me había sentido extraña como si algo o _alguien_ me observara.

Abrí la puerta del que sería mi cuarto durante los próximos 3 meses solo para quedar fascinada por la decoración de este. Todo se adecuaba al siglo XVII, en el centro de la habitación había una bella cama con dosel hecho de seda tenía pequeños buros a sus esquinas, mientras que el resto de la habitación era amplia y con grandes ventanales cubiertos por enormes cortinas que dejaban la ventana a oscuras.

Desempaqué mis pertenencias poniéndolas en el armario que se encontraba justo enfrente de la que ahora sería mi cama. Tome solamente de mi ropa un juego de camisón para dormir de Victoria Secret negro y corrí a tomar una ducha el baño era realmente espectacular, tardándome un poco llene la bañera con agua tibia y me relaje hasta que está comenzó a enfriarse un vez fuera me vestí con la ropa que había llevado conmigo y me puse la bata negra que me llegaba a medio muslo mientras secaba mi cabello frente al tocador del cuarto.

Involuntariamente un bostezó salió de mi boca y comprendí que era hora de dormir. Prepare la cama para dormir y esparcí las telas del dosel, una vez que termine me quite la bata y la colgué junto a la cama solo para que al poner mi cabeza en la almohada cayera dormida rápidamente.

— _Isabella…— Me llamaba de de nuevo esa voz._

_— __¿Dónde estás? —Grité— ¡Quiero verte! _

_Algo me tomó por la cintura._

_—__Tranquila— susurró su voz. —, no te haré nada. La voz volvió a susurrar en mi oído, quise girar pero él me lo impidió. Sentí algo suave en mis ojos, un pañuelo quizás…_

_— __¿Por…porque me pones esto? _

_— __Chsstt…..Tranquila….nada pasara. Te eh extrañado—sus manos me giraron dejándome de frente a él— nada te pasara…..Lo juro._

_Nunca estuve preparada para lo que seguía. Correspondí su beso con la misma intensidad y lujuria que él me causaba, pasee mis brazos por su cuello y lo seguí besando…Sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a mis pechos mientas me seguía besando, gemí al sentir sus manos colándose en mi delgado camisón. Lo sentí desatar el listón que lo mantenía atado a mi cuello, mientras yo desabotonaba la camisa que él traía. _

_Deje de sentir mi camisón sabía que estaba desnuda…._

_—__Déjate llevar... —Sabía que debía de tener miedo pero no lo tenía. Su cálida voz lo único que consiguió fue excitarme más. El hombre me cargo en sus brazos mientras sentía como recostaba en una mullida cama. _

_Sentí su cálida boca en mi abdomen mientras está subía hasta mis pezones, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero se sentía tan diferente, tan….natural tan bien. _

_—__Tranquila…Todo estará bien. _

_Sus manos descendieron hasta mis muslos, no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mis labios. Sus dedos acariciaban dentro de mí, cada sensación era una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo._

_Sentí su respiración descendiendo por mi abdomen….Me tensé sabía lo que iba a hacer._

Un toquido a la puerta fue suficiente para que me levantara agitada.

— ¡Bella el desayuno! —Llamó Alice.

— Enseguida bajo Alice. — Contesté cuando recupere mi voz. Todo había sido un sueño. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba conmigo? Esa no era yo…nunca lo había sido.

—Buenos días Bella. —Saludó una energética Alice, junto a ella se encontraba un chico rubio de cabellos rizados. — Te presento a Jasper mi esposo.

— Un gusto conocerte Isabella, Alice me habló de ti anoche.

— También es un gusto Jasper—dije mientras estrechaba su mano— Puedes decirme Bella. El solo asintió mientras sonreía.

Después de desayunar Alice me mostró los estados de cuenta que debía revisar, al igual que el despacho en el que podría trabajar.

La primera semana de mi estadía volví a soñar con la voz del hombre, cada vez los sueños eran más intensos, intentaba evitar los sueños pero me era imposible, aunque acababa agotada con tanto trabajo no los lograba evitar, seguía sin ver la cara de mi hombre misterioso pero cada día caía más y más enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera conocía sus besos y caricias eran dadas con una delicadeza impresionante al igual que sus palabras eran dichas de una manera tan cálida que me hacía amarlo más.

Con cada día que pasaba buscaba el no tener estos sueños incluso había noches en las que trabajaba hasta tarde en mi cuarto o en el despacho aunque a decir verdad lo hacía porque quería acabar antes de tiempo el trabajo, quería marcharme cuanto antes de aquí. Desde que había llegado habían comenzado estos sueños, y cada día ansiaba tanto dormir como a la vez me atemorizaba.

— Bella, ¿No irás dormir? Ya es tarde es casi media noche —dijo Alice mientras entraba al despacho. —, además desde que llegaste no has parado de trabajar mereces descansar un poco más. Termino de decir mientras se sentaba frente mí.

— Quiero acabar lo antes posible, quiero volver a Seattle cuanto antes —noté como su rostro caía y comenzaba a tornarse preocupado—, además me gustaría conocer el pueblo. Termine por agregar rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vas conmigo y Jasper? En la noche hay una fiesta ¿Porque no vienes? — Inquirió alegremente.

— Por supuesto, me encantaría conocer antes de marcharme. —Conteste alegremente, mientras ajustaba mis lentes de lectura.

— Además mañana podrías dormir hasta tarde—Comentó ignorando mis planes—, bueno me iré dormir nos vemos mañana Bella. ¡Y no te preocupes por levantarte temprano! —Agregó sonriendo antes de salir.

Seguí con mi trabajo checando los estados de cuenta en Londres mientras tarareaba las notas de Claro de Luna.

Suspiré un poco cansada, tenía que admitir que solo recortaba mis horas de sueño para hacer menos duradera mi tortura con ese hombre.

No supe en qué momento de la noche caí dormida en el escritorio del despacho solo fui consciente de que unos murmullos me rodeaban y que unos fuertes brazos me cargaban.

**_-Edward pov-_**

Hacía poco más de una semana que Bella había llegado. Aún no me presentaba frente a ella en persona solo lo hacía en sueños, y eran los pocos contacto que tenía con ella. Había pasado una eternidad buscándola hasta que un día finalmente Alice, mi hermana me alerto de que mi compañera por fin había nacido. De eso hacía 24 años, después de haber seguido de lejos su crecimiento finalmente la tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos de mí. Había intentado acercarme a ella cuando tenía 18 pero había fracasado. Gracias a que había decidido estudiar en Florida un lugar muy cálido para los demonios. Incluso había tenido que cuidar de su virtud desde lejos por temor a que alguien más la tocara, lo cual yo nunca permitiría, ningún humano o demonio además de mi la tocaría.

Pasé años cuidándola, en especial durante su adolescencia que fui la peor etapa para mí, todos estaban detrás de ella y me espantaba y mataba que alguien se atreviera a tocarla. Aun recuerdo que desde que había terminado su carrera había pedido a Carlisle que la contratara en la empresa de la familia como contadora, mi padre acepto dado que sabía lo importante que era ella para mí y aquí estaba ahora perturbando sus sueños, como un acosador por temor a acercarme directamente.

Siempre había criticado a mi padre y hermanas al enterarme que habían encontrado a su pareja, a decir verdad me parecía patético que tuvieran miedo de cómo reaccionarían sus consortes al saber que somos demonios, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve al estar pasando por eso mismo ahora. Me sentía patético quién lo diría. ¡Un demonio asustado de confesarle su amor a su compañera! ¿Quién iba a decir que yo el demonio de las pesadillas se enamoraría? ¡Uno de los mismos jinetes del apocalipsis!

Observe desde las sombras a mi pequeña niña trabajar, después de haberla oído hablar con Alice acerca de irse y haber visto la visión que tenía mi hermana mi pecho se había oprimido, no podía estar lejos de ella, ella no podía irse y si no quería que se fuera tenía que evitarlo, era momento de que hiciera acto de presencia ante ella, seguí viendo como tarareaba con su hermosa voz las notas de claro de luna una de mis canciones favoritas. Bella ajusto sus gafas mientras se concentraba y ponía toda su atención esta vez en los documentos de Edimburgo.

Cerca de las tres la vi caer dormida en el escritorio aún con sus gafas puestas. Sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y sus ojos tenían ligeras marcas por la falta de sueño. No me gustaba que trabajara hasta tarde. No era bueno para su salud. Salí sigilosamente de mi escondite de detrás del librero y avance lentamente hasta ella.

Alice tenía razón en lo que me había dicho. Bella era perfecta para mi, incluso en sueños lo sabía el lazo de unión entre nosotros era realmente fuerte. Como demonio no me preocupaba por nada ni nadie que no fuera de mi familia, pero ahora eso lo dudaba, mi familia me había dicho que cuando encontrara a mi compañera ella sería lo más importante que tendría y hasta ahora lo comprendía por era verdad Isabella era lo más importante que había tenido nunca. Y estaba seguro que era lo único que no pensaba perder nunca.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos y camine con ella hasta la salida del estudio pensaba llevarla a su cuarto no quería que estuviera incomoda.

— Edward…. — Me llamó Alice mi hermana menor.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? —Inquirí un poco sorprendido de que siguiera despierta. Era cierto los demonios no necesitábamos dormir pero lo podíamos hacer por elección.

— Estoy preocupada por ti —murmuró viéndome directamente a los ojos—, Bella quiere irse, no quiero que se vaya…..Además ya ha comenzado a cambiar ella aún no lo nota…pero lo hará con el tiempo…sus cambios aún no son perspectivos para el ojo humano.

— Lo sé Ali —conteste con un suspiro—, mañana me presentare finalmente ante ella. Estar en sus sueños ya no es suficiente para mí, la necesito más allá de simple fantasías.

Ella sonrió entendiendo por lo que pasaba. Sus ojos se perdieron por unos segundos hasta que regreso a la realidad. Había tenido una visión.

— No sé como Edward, pero ella se quedara —Me aseguró—. Además de que según Jasper me ah dicho ella ya te ama.

— ¿Qué Jasper qué? — Inquirí está vez un poco molesto. No quería a mi cuñado hurgando en las intimidades de la que sería mi esposa.

—Tranquilo….Eso es algo re-confortable piensa en que sus sentimientos ya están despertando. Asentí solamente. Ella a pesar de todo tenía un punto.

— Llévala a su cuarto, dormirá hasta tarde. Puedes estar un poco más de tiempo con ella. —asentí y seguí caminado a su recamara— pero... ¿Edward? —giré—¡Déjala descansar solo por hoy! No es que me quejé, sabes eso ¿no? Pero Jasper es empático y eso ¡Y estoy un poco cansada! —terminó admitiendo.

Reí un poco ante su ocurrencia.

Recosté a Bella en su cama y le quité las gafas, considere el cambiarla…pero sabía que no era buena idea ella se daría cuenta mañana y no tendría una escusa para defenderme mañana. Pasé lo que restaba de la noche con ella y parte de la mañana hasta que ella finalmente despertó.

Corrí mi habitación a cambiar mis ropas e intente ganar tiempo para encontrarme con ella. Bajé con pasos decididos a la cocina donde ya oía su voz era aproximadamente las 3 debería estar comiendo algo, dado que había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo.

— ¿Quién me llevo a mi cuarto anoche Alice? — Oí que interrogaba a mi hermana.

— Debió de ser Edward mi hermano mayor, anoche volvió te debió de haber visto y te llevo hasta tu cuarto él sabía de tú llegada. En ese momento entre a la cocina, Bella estaba de espaldas hablando con Alice, cuando está última de repente sonrió. — Hola hermanito— dijo mientras corría hasta mi a abrazarme y a besar mi mejilla. "Hora de actuar, es tú momento" —susurró rápidamente en mi oído.

—Edward te presentó a Bella. Bella él es Edward el que te salvo de dormir en esa incomoda silla. Bella se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada.

— Un gusto Edward. Por cierto gracias por lo de anoche….

— No te preocupes fue un placer—sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al escuchar mi voz—, Es un gusto conocerte. Terminé de añadir mientras besaba su mano y su sonrojo aumentaba.

— ¡Bueno basta de presentaciones! —Gritó Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos— Iremos al pueblo ¿Quieres ir Edward?

— Por supuesto Alice. Conteste está vez viendo directamente a Bella.

— ¡Yay! ¡Vamos Bella debes cambiarte! — Dijo Alice mientras se llevaba a Bella escaleras arriba

Imitándolas corrí a cambiarme. Tomé la ropa que Alice había dejado para mí en la cama, una camisa azul y un pantalón negro.

Tal parecía que mi hermana no me permitiría estar cerca de Bella tan pronto como yo creía ya que cuando baje me entere por Jasper que Alice se había adelantado con Bella para que conociera a Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper y yo salimos en el mismo auto tomando camino al pueblo.

Al llegar vi el porche de mi hermana estacionado junto al Jeep de Emmett. Metí mi Aston junto al Jeep y baje con Jasper para ir en busca de las chicas. No tardamos encontrarlas ya que el grueso cuerpo de Emmett nos revelaba donde estaban al llegar a Bella mi respiración se detuvo. Lucia un hermoso vestido rojo con tacones altos del mismo color. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y lucia hermosa.

— ¡Cierra la boca Eddie! —Emmett como siempre. Rosalie golpeó su cabeza mientras yo la veía agradecido. Habíamos decidido subir a las atracciones que había dado a que era el día de San Patricio había una pequeña celebración en todo el pueblo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para Masen & Cullen? — Le pregunté tratando de entablar conversación mientras subíamos en la rueda de la fortuna. Extrañamente me las había arreglado para quedarme solo con ella al menos en este juego.

— Desde hace un año y unos cuantos meses. Dijo mirando con nerviosismo al piso mientras la rueda giraba.

— Tranquila…no pasa nada. — Le susurré. Ella asintió y se apoyo en mi hombro. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por su cintura pegándola un poco más a mí.

La rueda siguió girando mientras yo abrazaba a Bella a mí. Al bajar los chicos reían. No esperaban verla asustada.

Bella se disculpo para ir a los baños que Alice le había indicado, mientras los chicos y yo la esperábamos en la puerta del club al que entraríamos. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos y Bella aún volvía. Fue en ese momento que Alice tuvo una visión hice un rápido hechizo y entre en la mente de mi hermana y lo que vi me hizo ver rojo.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Bella, ella estaba forcejeando con un tipo rubio.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!

— Vamos bebé, te divertirás…..— dijo el rubio mientras intentaba besarla e intentaba acariciar su piel.

— ¡Ella dijo que la soltaras! —Grité Colérico.

El hombre giro a verme. Fue ahí cuando lo reconocí él era James Wylat un demonio de rango menor. Sonrió con cinismo al verme.

— Vaya, Cullen ah aparecido. ¿Desde cuándo los demonios defienden humanas? — Se burlo, mientras acercaba sus sucias manos a la cara de Bella— A menos que ella sea tú consorte ¡Quién lo diría el gran Cullen fue atrapado por una humana! ¡Sera divertido que veas como la hago mía y después la mató!

Sin pensarlo me lancé contra él protegiendo a Bella con mi cuerpo. En mis manos comenzaron a brillar llamas de fuego, posee mis manos en su costado comencé a quemarlo. Fue cuando mis hermanos llegaron Emmett y Jasper tomaron a James y lo internaron en el bosque Rosalie los siguió.

— Llévatela de aquí— dijo Alice mientras corría detrás de Rosalie. — ¡Rápido!

A mis espaldas Bella temblaba descontroladamente, cuando la tomé en mis brazos espere que se alejara pero nunca lo hizo. Subí a Bella en mi auto y maneje de regreso al castillo en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos cruzando el umbral. Con ella aún en mis brazos la subí a su habitación y la puse sobre su cama. Intente separarme de ella pero me detuvo tomándome por la camisa.

— No te vayas por favor….quédate —rogó. Acepte rápidamente y la abrace mientras lloraba. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué era el?

Mi instinto gritaba que mintiera, pero no podía engañarla más, no después de lo que había visto está noche.

— El era un demonio…como yo…

Bella se tensó en mis brazos pero rápidamente se relajo.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con consorte? ¿Qué quería de mí? — pregunto bajito.

— Te iba matar, solo para hacerme daño a mí...Un demonio solo tiene una pareja para toda la vida y cuando dijo que tú eras mi consorte significaba realmente que eres mi compañera.

— ¿Eres tú quién a estado en mis sueños? — preguntó bajito.

Esa no era la pregunta que yo esperaba, pero si era una de las que quería evitar. Dudé en contestar hasta que finalmente me rendí.

— Si….fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ti…—Dije después de unos segundos de silencio. — ¿Estás molesta?

Ella solo se giró y me vio a los ojos y contesto lo que menos esperaba.

— No…

Y seguido de eso sus labios me besaron. No lo pensé y respondí su beso.

— Bella si no quieres podem….

— No, quiero esto— dijo cortándome y poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Comencé a besarla con más ferocidad y anhelo nuestras bocas parecían no querer separarse hasta que finalmente su vestido y mi camisa quedaron fuera.

— Bella…..— dije entre gemidos— Quiero esto pero debes descansar….

Después de varios minutos más ella acepto y cayó dormida en mis brazos.

Alrededor de las doce Bella despertó y me vi obligado a decirle todo incluyendo que la había cuidado desde pequeña y como es que la había encontrado así como quien era yo. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando ella comió para volver a caer dormida en mis brazos de nuevo.

— ¿Alice que rayos haces aquí? — Le susurré a mi hermana que entraba en nuestro cuarto.

— Tranquilízate Edward solo traje un pequeño regalo — Murmuró en respuesta—, luego me lo agradecerás. Terminó por decir después de dejar una charola llena de frutas y un cuenco de chocolate líquido.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Inquirí.

— Es comida para Bella, cuando despierte tendrá hambre. Por cierto el castillo estará solo disfrutarlo. Termino por decir después de haber ignorado mi pregunta.

Tal y como había dicho Alice, Bella despertó más tarde, eran alrededor de las 6 cuando despertó.

— Alice trajo esto para nosotros —murmuré, mientras le pasaba unas uvas.

— Gracias—contestó sonrojada. — Iré por un pijama. Termino de decir mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando salió lucía sorprendente su cabello estaba suelto y su ropa era cubierta por una pequeña bata color rojo que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama mientras comía una fresa bañada en chocolate.

**Bella Pov-**

Tomé la fresa y la gire en mis labios lentamente mientras emitía un gemido de pacer. A mi lado sentí a Edward tensarse. Tomé otra fresa y repetí el procedimiento solo que esta vez me senté encima de él.

— ¿Así que quieres jugar no? — preguntó mientras yo fingí una mirada inocente. — Bien vendaremos tus ojos, si tu adivinas que estás comiendo yo me quitare una prenda tú me la quitaras, pero si no….serás tú la que termine desprendiéndose de ella o simplemente explotare un pocos tus limites.

Sin ni siquiera recibir mi contestación Edward vendo mi ojos y me recostó sobre la cama.

— Bien comenzamos, podía percibir en como hablaba que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mordí la fruta que Edward me ofrecía, sabia dulce…y era jugosa su jugo se expandió por mi cuello.

— ¿Naranja? — probé.

— No…

De repente sentí su áspera lengua subiendo por mi cuello hasta mis labios, una cálida humedad se produjo en mi centro. Edward volvió a poner una fruta en mis labios esta vez solo humectándome.

— Chocolate —Conteste sin dudar. Edward rió y sentí como se posesionaba encima de mí. Deslice mis manos por su torso y baje la braqueta de su pantalón antes de que pudiera continuar el se quitó.

Gemí interiormente.

La fruta se deslizó de manera extraña por mis labios.

— ¿Kiwi? —trate un poco.

— No…

Sentí sus manos en el cinto de mi bata. Desamarro el nudo lentamente sus mano pasaron por mis costados sacando esta lentamente para tortura. Su piel rozo la mía mandando un descarga eléctrica por toda ella. Lo oí jadear cuando ya no tenía la bata puesta. Reprimí una sonrisa. De alguna manera había tenido la loca idea de usar un Baby-doll rojo que había comprado antes de viajar.

— Creó que…el juego termino…—dijo tartamudeando. O no claro que no.

— Peroooo….quiero seguir jugando— dije inocentemente. Lo oí tragar lo haría pagar por todas esas veces que el jugó con mi control en sueños. Si supiera lo que le esperaba.

Edward puso otra fruta en mi boca. Inmediatamente la identifique mientras emitía un pequeño gemido de placer.

—Mmmm….—jugué un poco con su control. Mientras fingía pensar. — ¿Mango? — Dije finalmente en son de pregunta.

Edward no respondió. Sentí que era tirada completamente en el colchón. No pude evitar la risa que se me escapo cuando me besó.

— ¿Así que quieres jugar? —podía oír la sonrisa en su voz — Jugaremos.

Esperé a que me besara de nuevo pero nunca pasó. La venda fue quitada de mis ojos. Parpadee confusa hasta que finalmente vi como rompía un trozo de tela en cuatro largas tiras. Lo miré confusa.

— Te mostraré algo…—Fue todo lo que dijo ante mi mirada de duda.

Edward ató juntas mis manos en la cabecera de la cama que separaba mis piernas y las ataba en cada esquina de la cama. Cualquier otra que estuviera en mi lugar estaría gritando aterrorizada. Pero no yo. La sensación de sus manos en mis tobillos provoco una gran temperatura en mi vientre.

Estaba completamente expuesta a él, el pequeño Baby-doll no cubría ya ni la mitad de mis muslos. Sentí como estos se humedecían cada vez más mientras duros pezones rozaban la dulce tela de encaje rojo.

— Jugaremos un nuevo juego amor…—murmuró—. Debes contestar cuando te haga una pregunta "Si, mi señor o no, mi señor." ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí solamente. Sentí sus manos subir lentamente por mis piernas. Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Cuando no lo hagas serás castigada ¿entendido?

— Si, si mi señor. Dije roncamente.

— Muy bien. Y seguido sentí sus manos subir desde mis tobillos hasta el rostro mientras repartía besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo.

**NARRADOR POV.**

—Como demonio tengo varias ventajas y entre ellas se encuentra el ser invisible— murmuró mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oído lentamente. Después de que realizó su confesión el demonio desapareció dejando a Bella atontada mitras giraba el rostro por toda la habitación con una vana esperanza de encontrarlo. Una lengua húmeda lambió su cuello mientras unas cálidas manos subían de nuevo por sus muslos contuve un jadeo.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — Inquirió el ser invisible mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y subían el Baby-doll hasta su pecho dejando al descubierto una fina tanga de encaje rojo.

— Si mi señor — murmuró la chica recordando el juego de su amado demonio.

Edward siguió besando su cuello y hombros hasta que finalmente apareció de nuevo sobre ella besando sus desesperados labios.

Sin vergüenza alguna el lujurioso demonio tomó la parte superior del Baby-doll entre sus manos y lo desagarro completamente dejando sus pechos expuestos. Los tomó entre sus manos y los masajeo lentamente dándole a Bella un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

El besó primero un pecho y después el otro. Tomó entre sus dientes el pezón rosado que clamaba a gritos por más y succionó lentamente torturándola cada vez más, mientras que ella ardía presa del deseo.

Posó sus manos sobre ambos pechos una vez más mientras bajaba su rostro por su abdomen raspándola suavemente con su recién afeitada barba. Descendió hasta donde daba inicio el delgado hilo que lo prohibía de tenerla completamente…Lo tomó suavemente con sus dientes mientras comenzaba a bajarlo. Ella no pudo evitar el ligero jadeó que salió de sus labios al sentir como su amado le quitaba las pequeñas bragas con los dientes.

El vio admirado como su piel vibraba por él. Como ansiaba cada vez más su toqué. Separando los pliegues que mantenían oculto su más preciada posesión paso lentamente su dedo por su vagina viendo admirado como ella se retorcía ante su toque.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — Inquirió el demonio mientras acariciaba ligeramente su clítoris con ambos dedos.

— Si…— dijo ella entre gemidos.

— ¿Si qué? — Volvió a preguntar mientras se detenía.

— Si…si mi señor…

Ella cerró los ojos mientras que el acarició con sus dedos el ligero botón provocando una ligera acumulación de líquidos. Acarició suavemente miente sus pliegues. Ella estaba lista para él y él lo sabía pero aún no era el momento. Lamió sus pechos mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con su centro. Ella gemía desesperada quería gritar no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, él subió sus labios hasta su boca y la besó profundamente hasta que sin previó avisó desapareció para volver aparecer entre sus muslos, acerco su nariz a ella deleitándose con su olor Bella podía sentir cada respiración de el haciendo que su piel se contrajera de deseo.

Edward bajo sus labios por sus muslos hasta que finalmente su lengua la tocó. Ella se retorció por la desesperación de volverlo a sentir…El no tardo en complacerla, mordisqueo su sensible piel mientras que cada mordisco, rozadura se convirtió en fuertes y rápidos lengüetazos que la llevaban al éxtasis. Levantó sus caderas con el intento de tener su boca más dentro de ella hasta que este se alego sonriendo lentamente. Bella lo vio confundida al ver que había parado. Le frustraba el no tenerlo ahí y más el este haya parado.

— ¡Eres mía! —gritó el demonio sonriendo.

— Si mi señor….

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella? —Inquirió Edward pícaramente mientras pellizcaba su clítoris — Ella gimió

— Tu lengua…murmuró sin aliento.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu lengua mi señor…. — dijo sin dudar.

— ¿Dónde?— Ella bajo la mirada a los dedos que la seguían torturando. El apoyo un dedo en su entrada mientras ella sollozaba desesperada.

— ¡En mi vagina! —Gritó desesperada— ¡Te lo ruego mi señor!

Edward no espero más y la lambio completamente. Obteniendo que ella pegara más sus caderas a su boca deslizo su lengua dentro de ella mientras que con sus dedos seguía acariciándole el clítoris hasta que finalmente el orgasmo la golpeó. Mejor que en sus fantasías más oscuras con él.

Edward aparto su boca y libero rápidamente sus tobillos. Dejando solo sus muñecas aún atadas, se quitó su ropa interior dejando expuesto ante Bella su miembro completamente erecto por la excitación ella le sonrió ladinamente mientras le indicaba que se acercara a ella.

Su miembro quedo entre el pecho y el cuello de su amada. Mientras el intentaba desatar sus muñecas una cálida lengua le tocó la punta y una caliente boca le rodeo succionándolo lenta y tortuosamente, aumento la intensidad para morderle delicadamente hasta que finalmente lo metió de lleno en su boca causando que este llegara a su orgasmo.

Edward intento salir de su boca pero ella le sujeto animándolo a correrse dentro de ella. Bella bebió cada gota que para ella era como su alimento preferido. Edward descendió por su cuerpo de nuevo mientras presionaba su erección en la entrada de su amada hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro de ella moviéndose acoplándose a su calidez. Entre envestida y envestida ambos llegaron juntos al clímax.

— Te amo…Isabella

— También te amo Edward. Quiero ser como tú. Quiero estar siempre contigo. El solo asintió mientras la besaba profundamente.

— Lo serás, serás como yo amor. Fue lo último que dijo antes de volverla a tomar. Lo que ella no sabía era que para los demonios ella ya era una vez más, así como también su reina porque desde que el estuvo dentro de ella se convirtió en su esposa para toda la eternidad.


End file.
